deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Boomstick
Boomstick, known in real life as Chad James, is a presenter of Death Battle alongside Wiz. Being the "funny man" of the duo, he's usually the one providing the comedy relief and making jokes. He still does help with giving information on the fighters being a "Weapons Expert" of sorts. Quotes *''He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...'' (starting of most episodes) *''IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!'' (beginning every match) *''GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME!'' (when Cringer transforms into Battlecat) *''Y'know, I always wanted to eat a Pokémon. What?! They look delicious!'' (after Pikachu vs Blanka, seeing Blanka ate Pikachu.) *''Man, that really would of helped to get that last beer all those times... probably still be married.'' (when discussing Link's hookshot) *''That belt has pretty much everything, grappling hook, explosives, beer... maybe not that last one, but mine would.'' (when discussing Batman's Utility Belt) *''...Which is perfect for when you're on the couch! Sword of Omens, give me snacks beyond snacks...and a beer!'' (When discussing the Sword of Omens Tractor Beam) *''Aww, we missed the cute kitty stage! SHUT UP, kittens are adorable!'' (during Lion-O's bio at He-Man vs Lion-O) *''Like a real man... fox. Fox-man!'' (Fox VS Bucky aftermath) *''...I'm sorry, what? I was distracted.'' (when distracted by Mai's outfit.) *''And he fought Superman. You know, that one guy who can lift entire planets and maybe killed your favorite person ever.'' (analysing He-Man) *''Ha ha, I get it! MILES PR OWER! Creativity like that is why Sega's still making consoles.'' (In response to Tails' real name) Post-Match Puns *''She sure stopped Fett cold!'' *''Looks like Tsung's all "souled out". Ha-hah! Get it, Wiz?'' *''Rogue sure made out in this fight.'' *''You might say this battle really heated up in the end!'' *'''Gief just found his window of opportunity.'' *''Looks like Leo got the point in this battle.'' *''In the end, Zitz just needed to pull himself together.'' *''Smart as he may be, Riptor just didn't have the stomach for this dino-mite, dino-fight.'' *''Felicia just took her final meow.'' *''Now, that was one hell of a fight!'' *''Bomberman sure went out with a bang.'' *''Looks like Shadow's time was up!'' *''Looks like Mario just couldn't keep up!'' *''This fight really popped!'' *''Those other shirts were sure cotton off guard!'' *''Which forced Harry to lose the battle.'' *''Chun-Li's never looked "hotter".'' *''She put the "pwn" in "pony"!'' *''Peach sure fleeced Zelda in this fight!'' *''Well, at least Raiden finally found his place in the sun.'' *''Cloud should've had his mind on more than just the Master Sword!'' *''And all of Wayne's money and the commissioner's men, couldn't put Batman together again.'' *''Everything was going well until Pikachu lost his head.'' *''Goku just Kaio-can't keep up with the Man of Steel.'' *''See, and you all thought you'd never see He-Man pound a pussy!'' *''Shao Kahn sure had a final soul-ution for Bison.'' *''Looks like Strider just floored Hayabusa.'' *''It was a good fight, but in the end, Ivy croaked.'' *''In the end, Bucky choked.'' *''The Terminator almost had a victory. Until it blew up in his face.'' *''Looks like Luigi was outfoxed.'' *''Blastoise H2Owned.'' Trivia *Has an ex-wife *Believes that Link is a fairy and that Blastoise is the offspring of drunk turtles and tanks *Says his comment at the end of the battle *Makes a pun before the announcing of the winner *Likes kittens and dinosaurs *Implied on Haggar vs Zangief that his favorite combatant from that Death Battle is Mike Haggar *Has a pink car with flame detailing on it, as seen in Yoshi Vs Riptor *Implied or hinted that Goku was his favorite person ever *Implied that Charizard is his favorite Starter Pokémon Category:Real World